The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An apparatus can include multiple subsystems. In an example, an apparatus includes an application subsystem and a communication subsystem. Generally, each subsystem includes its individual time-stamp timer, and uses the individual time-stamp timer to time-stamp events that happen in the subsystem.